Family Teens, Titans Style
by geodivins
Summary: The Titans are bansihed into families, they must survive in a family. Will the Titans find true love on this dramtic getway. Rated for some language. No parings! Please RR! [COMPLETE]
1. Same Old Stuff, Right?

I don't own Teen Titans

Beast Boy and Cyborg sat on the couch playing their new game, PicMan. Robin entered the room, not noticing Cyborg's GameStation.. He was reading from an envelop they just recived from the city. Robin tripped over the power cord and unplugged the GameStation.

"Duuuuude!!" Beast Boy protested.

"Yeah Robin, watch it!" Cyborg agreed.

"This note," Robin said as he he slaped his fist with it, "says that our neighbors are complaining about loud noises coming from the Tower."

"What!" Beast Boy and Cyborg cried in unison.

"We have neighbors?! Glorious! We must celebrate but offering our blue furry food!" The team's favorite alien said.

"Maybe it's a store," Beast Boy insisted, "a moped store!" His eyes glazed over.

Robin ignored his friends and said, "I didn't know we had neighbors."

"Why don't we go look around." Beast Boy insisted.

Cyborg backhanded him, "Stupid, we don't have neighbors."

"It must be a prank," Raven suggested in her casual monotone voice.

"The note also says that we are to see someone at city hall." Robin added.

The Titans spent the trip in a silent confusion. Robin thinking about who the person was. Raven's mind was, like always, empty. Starfire was still trying to decide what to offer the neighbors. Cyborg was still moping about the GameStation Incident, and Beast Boy was thinking about his dream moped. The person the Titans met was a short, thin man with thin wire framed glasses. He had a fake black moustache, and a red toupee.

Starfire pointed at the fake hair, "Why is there a gemlsok on your hair?"

The man looked up. Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered. Robin shook his head.

"We've gotten many, many complaints that there has been loud music."

Robin was still suspcious, "Who exactly were making these reports?"

"That information is strictly confidential." The man replied, "But please, step into my office."

They followed the strange man into a door with glass on the frame, but over the name of the room was a sticker that said, "Rudolph Spencer-Mercer" The office was conspicuously odd.

"This looks more like a broom closet than an office." Raven pointed out.

The man suddenly became nervous and began twiching. He grinned and patted Raven on the head quite hard. She frowned as she rubbed her head.

"I... have gotten word from the mayor, and uhh.." He started to hyperventiate.

"Are you in need of a friend?" Starfire asked. She squeezed through the others. Starfire grinned and gave him a hug. His eyes seemed to bulge, and he started into a fit of coughs

"You all will be given to adult guardians," 'Rudolph' said, as he loosened his tie.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Starfired protested in unison. Robin instantly knew something was very wrong.

"So we're gonna be stuck with some lame, psycho freak." Cyborg prostested.

"And we have to call them mommy" Beast Boy addded.

Rudolph ignored their protests and continued, "You will be assined to new itdenities, and families," Rudolph was finally able to calm down, and smile. "Plus, you get to go to school."

The excitement was building in Starfire. Raven wanted to throw the desk at Ruldoph.

"Can't we make a deal like community service? We're superheros!" Beast Boy insisted.

Ruldoph ignored the 'chilren's' comments.


	2. Identity Crisis

I don't own TeenTitians, but I own the smile song!

"Wonderful!" Starfire said cheerily. "My new name is what you call Camillie! What is you names, friends?'

"Nick" Cyborg said.

"Morgan," Raven said gloomily.

"Cool, I'm David!" Robin said.

"Oscar?!?" Beast Boy said, "What kind of name is that?!"

Cyborg suddenly erupted into fits of laughter. Beast Boy frowned.

"Hey! That is so not funny!"

"Sorry BB, oops I mean Oscar." Cyborg replied as he gave one last snicker.

They were to report to their guardians at 9 AM sharp, they started school the next day. They were not allowed to wear their costume. They were not allowed to be superheros. Starfire wore a red blouse, and capri jeans with white and pink sneakers. Cyborg was finally able to fix his hologram device, so he looked 'normal' again. Cyborg wore loose baggy cargos, and a loose Laker shirt. Raven wore black pants and a black longsleeve shirt. Robin wore jeans and a loose red t-shirt. Beast Boy wore green shorts and a white shirt that said, "You Can't Play The Playa" and there was a picture of a videogame controller.

Luckily, HotSpot, Speedy, Aqualad, and Wilderbeest were able to fill in.

"Thanks guys," Robin said to them. They all nodded.

"Kudos to you," Beast Boy added.

They all knew the horrors of family living chores, bedtime, school, and siblings.

They waited at the City Hall to meet their new parents. Raven's parent's arrived first, about ten minuets early. They were a young couple, the mother had shoulder-length platinum hair. The father had short brown, well-kept hair. They had two twins, both boys, both very hyperactive. They were about eight years old.

"Hello there!" The woman said brightly, "You must be Morgan!"

"Well, we are sooo glad we could take care of you!!" The man said.

Raven turned to her friends and mouthed, "Kill me." They all laughed. She shot back a death glare, and they all became serious.

"Hi Morgan, we are sooooo glad to me you!" The two kids said together.

"Awww!!" The parents said in unison. Raven rolled her eyes. As they walked off one of the boys stuck out his foot, and tripped Raven.

"Oof!" She said as she hit the floor.

"Oops! You better be more careful about where you're walking!" The dad said energeticaly.

"Our boys are named Floyd and Frances," The mother said, "If you like, you can call us Deb and Mike!"

_These people are too energetic for me. _Raven thought.

Meanwhile, Starfire sait paitently waiting for her new guardians. She wondered if they would treat her like her old parents did. She also wondered if she had more siblings. The next person to be picked up was Cyborg. There was one woman with a little boy. The boy reminded Cyborg of his little brother, who was killed in the same accident Cyborg was in. He was small for his age, and very timid. The woman was young, about 29 she had short black hair and small brown eyes.

She smilied weakly and said, "Hello, my name is Mrs. Louis, and this is Bredan."

He waved, and smiled, he was missing about three teeth. Cyborg was happy with his new family.

"Don't forget the T-Comm," Robin reminded him. Cyborg nodded, and Told Mrs. Lous, "My name is Nicholas."

Robin was very nervous, he didn't want to leave his friends with strangers, but he wanted to meet these new people. He had to remeber his training from Batman, never show nervousness, especially in times of need.

"Is something troubling you, friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Not really Star."

Starfire's guardian's came next, an middle-aged woman with many wrinkles around her eyes. She had a daughter about Starfire's age, and a son who was about three years older. When the boy locked eyes with Starfire, he became edgy. They approached and shook hands.

"My name is Camille, I am of the land called Tamer- I mean," She forgot what she was supposed to say so she said the first thing that jumped into her mind, "France"

They all looked at her strangely.

"Have I spoke against your customs?"

They continued to stare.

"Mom, I think you ordered a crackpot," The girl said. She long had blonde hair with blue tips.

"Celia! Stop that!" The mom said.

"I think she's okay," The boy said, as he studied her. He had medium brown curly hair. The boy was smiling from ear to ear

The mom smiled, "I think so too!" She offered her hand. Instead she gave the woman a tight hug.

"My epithet is Camille"

"This is Celia, and Ronald or Ron. And I'm Tessa" The mother introduced

"Let us go to our destination!" Starfire announced.

Beast Boy turned and asked Robin, "How long do you think they'll last?"

"Beast Boy!" Robin scourned.

Robin's new family was large and dysfunctional. Four kids, two boys two girls, they all had brown hair, the girls had mid-back length hair, and the boys had a buzz cut. Beast Boy's new family was a winkled middle-aged man who smelled and seemed really poor.

Why do I get the cheapo? Beast Boy asked himself.

"Come on boy, we're leaving." The man said in a gruffy voice. "You will call me Gruff, and I have a daughter, Sarah"

There was a short silence.

"And you have no mommy to baby you,"

Beast Boy was somewhat relivied.

Raven was surpried she wasn't mauled to death by the twins. She had to sit in the center while the two boys played pass back with her. Raven was close to throwing them both out the window.

"C'mon Floyd! Pass Morgan!"

"No way! I ain't touchin her! She has COOTIES!!"

They both gasped.

"COOTIES!" They shouted in unison. "EWWW!!"

"Then wear your cootie gloves!!" Frances insisted vigorously. They both motioned as if they were putting on invisible gloves.

"Cootie shot!" They shouted simultaneously.

Their mom turned around from the front seat and smiled warmly. "They're quiet something, aren't they Morgan."

"Yeah," She said in a modest tone. "They are quite a pair."

The mom could sense the sarcasam. "What's the matter Morgie? Are you depressed?"

"She misses her daddy! I know I would!" Floyd shouted irritatingly.

Deb shot the child an indignant glare.

"I beg to differ." Raven said gloomily.

"What's the matter Morige?" Mike asked. He looked over at Deb and they said together, "She needs to listen to cheer music!"

Deb pulled a tape out of the glove box and placed it into the casette player.

"Please no," Raven said under her breath.

It began with a trombone playing brightly. Then came the singing. The whole family (except Raven) sang.

_"When we are down!_

_When we are down_

_And we have a frown,_

_what do we do?_

_what do we do?_

_We smile!_

_Smile!_

_Smile?_

_Smile!! Hooray!!_

_When it is raining outside,_

_and we can't play._

_We smile!_

_Smile!_

_Smile?_

_Smile!! Hooray!!_

_Yay!!!!"_

The whole ordeal lasted for the whole car ride. Raven became so pestered she began to say, "Azirath Metri-"

"Are YOU not singing with us?" Mike asked. "We're going to give you treatment from Dr. Dad when we get home!"

"I'm soo excited," Raven muttered sarcasticaly.

"What were you singing?" Frances asked.

"None of your business," Raven said darkly.

When they arrived, Floyd wanted to be first out, so he trampled Raven and Frances. Raven was stuck in her seatbelt. Frances slamed the door in her face as she was exiting. They both stuck their tounges out at her.

"You little rats!" She shouted. Her eyes began to glow crimson. "No Rae, calm yourself." She said to herself.

She went for the handle, but it woudn't open. It was the child lock. None of the doors would open unless the button on the key was pressed. Raven sat alone in the car for about fifteen minutes, only to see Mike come out with an expressionless face.

"Why did you lock yourself in?" He asked as he helped Raven out of the car.

"I didn't it was the boys!" She insisted.

"You are good at joking!" Mike said.

Cyborg sat in the front seat of Mrs. Louis' car as she listened to R&B.

"Mommy!" Brendan said shrilly. She didn't hear him so he repeated himself, but louder.

"What is it?" She asked with a good-natured tone.

"Mommy, I wanna be just like Nick!"

Cyborg looked back and asked, "Why?"

"Because you're so HUGE!" He said as he measured with his arms.

Cyborg gave a small laugh.

"Nick, Nick, Nicky!" He sang continusly.

Mrs. Louis laughed to herself. The rest of the car ride was uneventful.

"Your son reminds me of my other brother," Cyborg said. He wanted to get it off his chest.

Mrs. Lous looked over at him briefly. "Really? Where is he now?"

"He passed away in the same accident that took my parents." Cyborg lied. His parents were fine, he just lost contact with them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't want to remember."

"Nick! Nick!" Brendan shouted.

"Yeah Bredan?"

"I want to show you my room!" He said as they pulled into the driveway. He dragged Cyborg out of the car just as his mom parked it.

Starfire was surrounded by loud noise that Ron called Rock. She put her hands over her ears.

"Whatsa matter Camie? Too loud?" Celia asked.

Starfire nodded.

"Too bad!" She replied. Ron looked back at Starfire, and slightly turned the radio down.

"Camille, would you like your own room, or would you like to share with Celia?" Tessa asked.

"You share a room with me and you will suffer!" Celia said under her breath.

Starfire gulped and quickly said, "I will reside alone."

Robin was in the very back seat of the minivan with one of the girls. Her name was Rosa.

"So, Rosa, what music do you like?"

"Whatever you like!" She said quickly.

"What about movies?"

"I like the same things you do!"

"No you don't" Robin argued

"Yes I do!" She replied quickly.

Robin rolled his eyes and came to the decision that his stepsister had a crush on him. Yuck! He tried to take his mind off of the current situation, and wondered what the new Titans were up to.

Beast Boy sat in the front of Gruff's Gremlin, and on the side it said, Gruff's Ghetto Gremlin (Don't Laugh Seriously). He was uncomforatble. Mostly because Gruff was a weird fat man with deep issues, and the terrible smell that put BB's own to shame. He stared out the window for what seemed like hours.

"Well boy, we're here!"


	3. Raven's New Look

I don't think I own Teen Titans lemme check..... nope, sorry.

Raven was sure to lock her door as soon as she went to her room.

"Hey Morgie! Me and Floyd wanna talk, we're sorry!" Frances said.

Raven knew what was coming, they were going to pull a prank.

"No, I think I'll pass."

"You don't have a choice!" Frances said, as he jimmied the lock. The door was open in two seconds. The came in with ropes and their mother's make-up. They grabbed her and tied Raven to a nearby chair. They grabbed a pillow and took off the pillowcase. Floyd made it into a gag. Frances was sure to lock the door. They began with a heavy mascara. Since they had never done this before, they got it all over her eyebrows and eyelids. Next they added blue eyeshadow. They made certain to add alot.

"Oohh Morgan! You are so pretty!" Frances remarked. They started to put lipstick on, the heavy red kind.

"Let's finish her up with a little blush!" Floyd said.

In the end, Raven looked more like a bad clown then a Titan. She quickly went to the washroom to clean the junk off. Just then, her T-Comm went off. Floyd heard it and snached it from Raven before she could answer.

Floyd tried to look like Raven as he answered it.

"You have dialed the thingy for Morgan, and I hate myself, I want to die!" Floyd mocked. It was Starfire.

"You are funny friend Raven, but why is your voice funny?"

"Raven? Wrong number doll!"

Raven was somehow unable to retrive it dispite her attempts. Floyd hung up and ran to the laundry room.

"Go get it scum!" Floyd yelled as he passed it to Frances. Frances tried to trow it back, but he accidently threw it into the dryer.

"Retrive it, dog!" Frances shouted.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Deb asked. "I'm going to find out!!"

Raven quickly tried to grab her T-Comm, but she turned her back on the two, and she was forced into the dryer.

"Whoa!!" Raven shouted. Somehow she was able to fit inside. The dryer was quite large, and Raven was quite small. To muffle her screams, the boys started kicking the machine.

"What are you two ClownTowns doing?" Deb asked.

"We're just practicing for our school play!" Floyd thought quickly.

Raven tried to situate so she wouldn't break a leg, but instead, it flipped, and she landed on her head. Just then, they whole room turned jet black. Then the dryer exploded.

Everyone gasped, and Deb screamed. Raven came tumbling out onto the floor. She rubbed her head.

"Oh no! Morgan are you okay?!" Deb shouted urgenly. Raven passed out. The next thing she knew, she was on her bed with an ice pack. She quickly sat up and got to her T-Comm, this time Robin was calling.

"Hey Rae, what's up, you don't look so good."

Raven was over the top with anger.

"Those damn kids keep pushing me over the top!"

"Whoa Rae, calm down!"

"Report in to the New Group Later on okay?"

"Alirght."


	4. Pizza and Guitar Lessons

Stop asking me I don't own the Titans, I wish they could be my slaves....

Starfire missed her friends. She wished she could be arguing with them over dinner plans. She could picture it now,

_"Duuude!!" Beast Boy says. "No way am I gonna eat that stuff!!" _

_"Too bad!" Cyborg replies. "I make it you eat it!"_

_"No way!" Beast Boy protests._

_Robin and Raven stand at a side listening to the conversation. Starfire knows exactly what to do! She decides to make Friendship Pudding. It's her favorite._

_"I don't eat meat!" Beast Boy continued._

_"I think Cy does this for entertainment," Robin stated._

_Raven nodded._

"Earth to Camille!" Celia said.

"Earth to me? Is it coming to me now?" Starfire asked.

"No, I was wondering if you were still alive,"

"Yes sister, I am very much alive."

Celia shuddered, "Don't you ever call me that!"

"Okay friend Celia,"

"Do you want fries or onion rings?" Celia asked.

"Fries," Starfire replied.

"Camille, come here!" Ron beckoned.

Starfire pointed to herself. Ron nodded. She got off the stool, and followed Ron into his room.

"Do you like music?" He asked.

"I like Tamerainian Folk Music!" She said happily.

"I do too, but do you like the gutiar?"

"I have never seen such a lovely Earth-object!" Starfire exclaimed.

"You put your fingers here," Ron said, as he lifted Starfire's hand's to the corresponding frets, "And you strum right here," He said pointing to the pickup. (To people who don't know guitars, the frets are at the long part, and the pickup is where you strum)

Starfire plucked the strings.

"No, you rub your fingers along the strings," He demonstrated. She was able to follow.

"Joyus! I have learned to play the gootur!"

"No, Ami, it's called a guitar"

"Did you just call me Ami?"

Ron turned a light hue. "I'm sorry, it's just that, nevermind."

"Do you wish to talk about it, friend Ron?"

He shook his head. They had guitar lessons

_What the hell?!? Ron screamed in his head. I'm her brother. Well, not really. Not if I kill my mom! What am I thinking?!? Dude, Ron you really need a break._

He continued to teach 'Camillie" the guitar.

"You're a very quick learner!" Ron announced. "You know everything I know."

Before anything else was said, Ron's mom walked in and said, "You have school in the morning! You have to go to sleep now!"

Ron started for the door. "Be sure to practice alot, you'll learn more!"

Starfire nodded. What was this odd feeling she felt for Ron. She wanted him to be around, and she enjoyed his hairstyle.

Was she in love? She couldn't be, one reason was that they were realated, and Starfire and Robin were supposed to go out. On Tamerania, when two male types have love for a single female, they do battle. Will Ron and Robin do the same? It was not a custom to love your relative. Not here, not on Tamerania. Just then, her T-Comm went off. It was Robin. She was very glad to see him.

"Hello friend Robin!" She greeted in her bubbly tone.

"Hyia Star," He replied, with a smirk.

"What is it?" She asked, alwasys curious.

"Raven," He replied, his smirk getting bigger. "She had a huge lump on her head!!" Robin started laughing uncontrollably. "Her siblings were torturing her!"

Starfire giggled, she could only imagine.

"Rember to report to the Tower."

She nodded and hung up.


	5. Lil' Cy

I don't OWN the Titans, but I have them for ransom!! I like poking their eyes!! RAVEN HAS COOTIES!!! I don't own Chingy Ludacris or my man Snoop Dizzle, or their song about that quiet little motel downtown. I also don't own the Happy Meal and all MacDonalds trademark thingys. One last thing (Sorry) I don't own Cadilac. (Nor do I dive one EWWW!!)

Brendan's room was a splitting image of Cy's late brother. He like music, mostly R&B and rap. He loved sports, especially football. There were several trophies and pictures of Brendan in his uniform.

Brendan walked over to the radio and flipped it on. It was playing Hollidae Inn.

They began rapping away, then it turned into a friendly rapping contest. Once it was over, Brendan pulled out a black bag and asked, "Do you like GameStation 1.4?"

"Arrright! My man likes the cool jams, and old school vgames!" Cyborg retorted.

"Let's play some football!" Brendan declared. Cy was never one to turn down a football challange. They went to the front yard. Brendan's friend, Leo was outside waiting.

"Hey Brendan!" He said cheerily. The game was pretty clear, Brendan was way better than Cyborg.

"Hey kid, you got potential! How old are you?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm only eleven." He said cooly.

"Cool!" He shouted.

"Wait a minute!! You look just like that robot guy!" Leo shouted. Cyborg jumped.

He had to think quickly, "You know, the other day..."

"Don't change the subject!" Leo started towards Cyborg.

"Wait a sec he DOES look like Cyborg! Cool!!" Brendan shouted.

Cybog slumped. "Okay guys, promise not to tell ANYONE!!" Cyborg insisted. He turned off the holographic device.

"Meet Cyborg!" He shouted.

"Cooool!" They both said.

"You can't tell anyone!" Cyborg kept insisting.

"We won't" They said together. "Let's see your super beam!!" Leo shouted.

Cyborg smirked, "Okay then, but one time only." He swiched his hand into his plasma ray. It shot a hole through the neighbor's bush. An old lad came running over to the bush.

"My Ernie!" She kept yelling. "Wait a sec, you're that Titan guy, can you fix my car?" The old lady asked.

"Why not?" He asked his new friends. They all agreed to help the lady.

"You boys can have some gummyworm peanut butter cookies if you like!" The old woman offered.

"No thanks," Leo replied polietly. "Mrs. Beaker has always been a few fries short of a Happy Meal."

They all chuckled. After completion, Mrs. Beaker's car looked more like the T-Car than a Cadilac.

"You did a super job! Tofu cake all around!" Mrs. Beaker declared. Before she came back, the trio slipped back into the house. To Cyborg's horror, he forgot to put the hologram projector back on. It was too late, however, becuase Mrs. Lucas already caught a glimpse of the real Nick.

"Nick?" Mrs. Lucas asked. "Is that you? Are you? Cyborg?!?"

Cyborg was humiliated, everyone in the whole world would know Cyborg lives with a family, and so does the rest of the Titans. Just then his T-Comm went off. It was Robin.

"Hey Cy, did I call at a bad time?" Robin asked

"No Robin, I was just explaining to them I was Cyborg!!" He shouted at the yellow phone.

"Are you in an undercover mission?" Brendan asked.

"No kid, they made me live with a familly, becuase of complaints, stupid HIVE."

"Call in to the Tower later, okay?" Robin asked. Cyborg nodded.

"Oh yeah, you got your school schedule, you need an exploratory." Mrs. Lucas said.

"What are my options?"

"Football Team, basketball team, band, chorus, and foriegn language." Mrs. Lucas asked.

Cyborg looked over at Brendan.

"Football!" They shouted together.


	6. Beast Boy's New Terra?

I don't own the Titans because I believe ownership over a living thing is wrong. To tell the truth, I lost em in a Dice game to some Asian dude.

Beast Boy's new room was similar to the one back at the Tower. It was dirty smelly and damp. The only difference was, there were two cots in the center.

"I know this dump can't compare to the place you lived before, but you have to deal." Gruff said.

"No way! THIS PLACE IS WAY COOL! I LOVE IT!" Beast Boy announced.

A familiar laughter came from the doorway.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked, disoriented.

"No dude! It's Sarah!" She said bubbily. Sarah walked into the light. Beast Boy was struck the a thunderbolt of surpirse. She looked exactly like Terra, exept she had jet-black hair, same length. And she had the brightest hazelnut eyes he had ever seen.

"I'll let you two get aquianted," Gruff said as he left the room, "But no smoochin!"

"Wait a sec, are't you Beast Boy?!" Sarah said.

"Uhhh. yes! I mean NO WAY! I get that alot, but I would never want to be compared to that loser, I mean, come one!" Beast Boy was losing the battle, Sarah's eyes pierced his mind.

"OK OK I can't lie, yes I am Beast Boy."

"Tell me about your crime fighting!" Sarah pleaded.

"OK! So there's this guy, his name was Mad Mod. Super weird! Anyways, he kidnapped us in our sleep and made us go to a misbeahvin' brat school" Beast Boy said in Mad Mod's accent. "And I'm like, 'No way man! Buzz off!' and my friend Robins all, 'Beast Boy, don't do it!' then Raven says, 'Go for it!' So I jump out of my chair, and I'm all, 'Hey tofu brain, wanna piece of the BBmeister?' And so hes all, "No way! I'll turn your brain into mush, and you won't be able to fight the likes of me!' So I jump, and I dodge the screen, and all of a sudden my friends all turned stupid. And I was all like, 'Dude! Why'd you do that?' So I change into a T-Rex, and I rip the dude in half. Later to find out, my friends could be saved by caculating Pi squared of the square dodecahedron minus the circular radius of a denominator's fracton. So knowing how smart I am, I figure out the answer is 2, so then I saved the day!" Beast Boy said in one breath.

"Wow!" Sarah said, somewhat overwhellmed. "Too bad for you, I'm a telepath! You were so lying!"

"Alright I was, but I still saved the day!"

Sarah scourned.

"What?" He asked. "WAIT!! You're a telepath?"

"Pleased to meet you," Sarah said cooly.

"Can you do anything else?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well yeah," She said unshure of herself.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. "Lemme guess, you don't have control over it. Jeez!"

"No, I have remote viewing."

"What's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can enter someone's mind, and take over." She said, sadly.

"Why do you sound so glum?" BB asked.

"I don't really wanna talk about it.."

To break the deadly silence, there was a ringing, it was the T-Comm.

"Hey Robin, how's it shakin'?" BB asked.

"Pretty Dull." He replied.

"I just wanted to check in, and to tell you to report to the Group later on." Robin said.

"Okay Robin" Beast boy replied as he hung up the phone.

"So, where were we?" Sarah asked.

"I was going to ask you about dinner?" Beast Boy asked.

"Soup and salad sound okay?"

"Tofu soup?" BB asked.

"Of couse!"

Sorry it was so short, the next one will be too..


	7. Robin's Horror Chore

It's Adam Sessler and Moooorgan Webb, oops wrong post. I don't own the titans.

Robin was dazed. The last hour was a blur of unpacking and furniture moving. (The two girls had to share a room)

"Anyways, I'm Rosa, this is Monica, the two boys are Montie and Robert. And my mom's name is Mrs. Lylle to you!" Monica said. "By the way, could you feed the animals for me?" Rosa asked. Before Robin could even blink, she shoved Robin into a large, circular room. It had cages lined up in the center with labels on each one. There were six cages. The first had a large boa inside, the next had a komodo dragon, the following one contained a large parrot, the next one had a lion in it, and the last one had something Robin had never seen before. It had scales, like a lizard, but it had two colorful wings, with feathers, like a bird. Robin also noticed gills on a side.

"What's this?" Robin asked himself. The label read, **BUFFIE**. The boa was named Jeebes, the komodo dragon was named Slayer, the parrot was named Sam and the lion was Buffet (Not Buf-fay but buf-fit).

Robin went to the boa cage first, with a canister of large mice. The bucket spilled as Robin opened the cage.The snake slithered out, quickly digesting the scattered mice. Suddenly Slayer became nervous, and broke the cage door, just so it could fit out. It bashed in Buffie's door, and ate it in one gulp. Slayer wanted to fight so It smashed Buffet's door, they fought, but Slayer was victorius. The komodo dragon, a boa constrictor, and an injured lion trapped robin inside a cage. The lion pounced, and went right through Robin. He looked down and realized nothing in this room was real. It was all hologram. He wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead.

"Whew," He retorted.

"Having fun?" Monica asked.

"I wish," Robin replied.

"Y'know Rosa's trick has never fooled anyone, untill now." Monica stated.

"Thank's for the update," Robin said sarcasticaly. Monica senced it and jumped back.

"Jeez don't need to get hostile on me!" Monica said.

"Sorry Monica," He said

"Its okay...."

"Rob- I mean David."

"You look oddly familiar," She said as she examined Robin closely.

"Guess I just have one of those faces."

"I guess so," Monica said, as she shrugged it off. "You're pretty cool for a poor dude."

"Me, poor?" Robin asked.

"That's what it said on your record," She said the last two words in a deep, sarcastic imporant voice.

"I mean, ohh yeah.."

"I'll take it that you don't want to be reminded."

"We have a winner," Robin said.

"Yaaay!" She said. The both giggled. They walked upstairs to Robin's new room.

"Will you excuse me for a sec, I gotta go take care of something," Robin asked Monica polietly.

"Okay," She replied with a curtious wink.

Robin almost forgot to call the other Titans. He wanted to see if they were still alive. They all were picture perfect, except Raven, who was chewed up and spit out (literally).

I"m So sorry these last two were so short, but chapter ten will be way longer!


	8. New Titan!

I don't own the Teen Titans (If I did, BB would still be smoochin Terra)

Aqualad turned Raven's room into an aquarium. He filled it with a small cave and a few of his ocean friends. HotSpot was more than comfortable in Cy's room, plus he added a little 'fire.' Speedy was staying in Robin's room, which he didn't change much. Wilderbeest stole BB's room before anyone else could take it. But someone was in Starfire's room, a pink-haired little someone...

Aqualad heard a ruckus coming from Starfire's room. He immediately left the room and almost blew down Starfire's room.

"What are you doing here?" Aqualad asked. It was Jinx

"Uhh. nothing just investigating."

"You're not allowed here!" Aqualad said, as he hollered for HotSpot and Speedy.

"It's that HIVE girl!" HotSpot shouted.

She shook her head and said desperately, "You don't understand, I came looking for Cyborg, I wanted to tell him, this adoption thing is a total scam, Brother Blood set it up, he made us send complaints against the Titans, afterwards, I felt really ashamed. HIVE is after me!" Her eyes began to swell with tears.

"She's deceving us!" HotSpot said.

"I don't think so," Speedy inputted. As if to answer their questions, Wilderbeest came bulleting down the hallway, followed by Mammoth and Gizmo.

"Give us our teammate back you crud-munchers!" Gizmo demanded, Mammoth began to charge a punch, but Jinx stood in front of her new friends.

"No! You won't hurt my Titan friends!" She demanded.

"Jinx!" Gizmo hollered with hurt in his face. "Fine then! Mammoth, attack pattern Omicron!"

"Too bad for you, I know exactly what that is!" Jinx shouted excitedly. The HIVE dudes got a major butt kicking, while the new Titans cheered her on.

"Welcome to the team!" Speedy declared as he handed her a T-Comm.

"Gee guys, thanks." Jinx said as she rubbed her head. Every time Aqualad glanced over at her, Jinx blushed.

"What are we going to do about the Titans?" Aqualad asked. "We can get them out of this!"

"But how?" Jinx asked.

"Kidnapping?" Speedy asked.

"We better think fast, they start school tommorow" HotSpot added.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, then they all erupted into a laugh-fest.

"Can you imagine, Raven in school?!?" Aqualad said. They all laughed harder.

"I heard that!" A familiar voice. It was Raven, she was on the Television.

"How did you do that?" Speedy asked. They all entered the room one at a time. Jinx fell behind.

"My T-Comm" She said. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin appeared on the screen simoletainiously.

"Were's BB?" Aqualad asked.

"We haven't heard from him." Robin said. "Oh no, behind you! It's Jinx!"

"No! She's with us now!" Speedy explained quickly.

"Are you crazy?" Raven asked. "She's still with HIVE!"

"No I"m not!" She protested. "I told them this is all a scam, set up but Brother Blood, to get rid of you."

"Please get us out quick! I am not enjoying the Earth family lifestyle." Starfire asked.

"Y'Know, I kinda like it," Cyborg said.

"What did they do to you Cy?" Beast Boy asked as he apeared on the monitor.

"Hey BB!" Cyborg said.

"I don't wanna live here! I don't wanna go da school!" Beast Boy protested. "Oops! Gruff is around got to go!"

Beast Boy's section of the screen went blank.

"It's the twins I gotta go!" Raven said, and her screen went blank.

"Oh, it's Brendan! Gotta play some B-Ball!" Cyborg quickly said.

"Dang it's Rosa! Bye guys!" Robin said.

"I am still here for talking!" Starfire said.

"My deepest apologies, Star, but we have to go!" Aqua lad said, and he shut off the TV.

(A/N three things, i have chapters before this so bare with me, I have an idea, Little Titans? Tell me what you think, if you want more, then give me 10 reviews PLEASE!!!)


	9. First Day

Coca Cola and the Crunch Bar (Dang more disclaimers!) proudly present: I don't own the Titans, remeber that because I"m getting tired of saying. I don't own Coke or Crunch Bars.

"Hurry up Sugar Candy!" Deb shouted for Raven.

Raven took her time, and sulked sleepily down the hall. For once in her lifetime, Raven longed for contact with the Titans. Raven replayed the night's events after she called the Titans.

_"Hey Floyd, she likes some music! It's called, AFI? What's that?"_

_"It means Super Cootie Girl!" Floyd replied._

_"How's that?" Frances asked._

_"The first letters in the words are all silent. Shhh!" Floyd put his fingers to his lips._

_"Stay outta my room," Raven said cooly, yet very darkly._

_"No way puke brain!" Floyd shouted._

_"Quick, Floyd, catch!" He threw the CD at Floyd but missed, and it flew out the window. It turned black and levitated back inside the window. Raven knew it wasn't like her, but she really wanted to pull a prank on them. _

_"Azirath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted, and all of her CDs were fluttering around the room. Raven tried her best to look scared, and backed up against the wall._

_"Oh no! It's happening again!" She shouted. She was trying to act, but she didn't do too well, but she managed to scare the boys._

"Serves them right," Raven said, as she rubbed her head.

"Come on Morgie!" Deb said, a bit more impatiently.

"Yes ma'am" She said quietly. Raven retrived her ash colored canvas backpack (the baggy ghetto kind). She bought the same outfit seven times. Black pants and a black longsleeve shirt. She didn't care about what other people thought. When Raven got at the school Deb told Raven to report to the principal. The office was square and windowless, except for two skylights, which barely lightened the room. Sitting outside paitently were Starfire and Cyborg who were in a heated match of thumb wrestling.

"Why hello, friend Raven! Please keep yourself from boredom, as Cyborg and myself do battling of the thumbs," Starfire said.

"It's Morgan," Raven replied.

"Right Raven," Starfire replied. Just on time, Robin was dropped off, by a lady with four other children. Beast Boy was ten minutes late, who was joined by a girl with brown eyes and black hair. Raven had too look twice. She thought the girl was Terra's twin. Beast Boy walked in with a huge grin on his face.

"What's his problem?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"My friend... um Oskur?" Starfire asked. "I believe Humkilov is next week. Do you wish to offer gllblogs to that girl?"

"It's Oscar, and what is Hemcloth?"

"Humkilov, the time when the male types offer their blessings to a certain female type."

"Whatever," Beast Boy shrugged it off. He was in love again!

_"I'm sorry Terra, I have to move on, I hope you understand"_ Beast Boy tried to say to Terra. Something deep inside told him she understood.

"I was taught by a human boy, friend Ronald, how to play the insturmental of the music that is the guukair." Starfire said.

"I think you mean a guitar," Robin corrected. He was the only one with the paitence to correct her.

"Yes, guitar, I thank you Robin."

The prinicpal stepped out of his office and sourly said, "You five, now!"

Without hesitation they all got up and piled into the office.

"Here are your schedules, take 'em get a map, and go!" The principal said as he shooed them out.

They all had the same classes. Chemistry, Algebra 2, World History, PE, English, and Music, they had optional Study Hall at the end of the day.

"Why's that?" Robin asked, always the conservative one. Raven gave Robin a 'not now, later,' glance. They headed towards Algebra, room 15A. Their teacher, Miss Hyrtt (hurt) was at the whiteboard writing some mathmatical problem.

Before Miss Hyrtt could finish, Starfire answered, "The answer to the problem on the big piece of paper is 4x(56m)"

Everyone in the class laughed, but Miss Hyrtt looked dumbfounded. "That is correct Miss....??"

"Ami," Starfire replied. "Or I am also known by the name of Camille"

"Thank you for helping us." Miss Hyrtt said to Starfire. Miss Hyrtt was wearing a navy blue sweater and a black long skirt. She had long blonde hair that touched her sholders. The rest of the class was uneventful, except Beast Boy and Cyborg began talking in a lesson, and they got embarressed.

"What were we talking about?" Miss Hyrt asked.

"Uhhh tofu dogs?" Beast Boy replied, unshure.

"That's right, tofu dogs have integers, denominators, and variables," Miss Hyrtt replied, and smiled. Miss Hyrtt was nice enough to not send to two to detention.

After class they got to meet their Chemistry teacher, Mrs. Hicks. She had purpleish hair that reached down to her chin. She was like a 30-year old Raven, except she was full human and 100% cool. (I don't know if that's lame? Tell me in the review) She had rectangle glasses with thick black lenses. Luckily they were at Break, which was about twenty minutes long. Next up was Wold History, directed by Mr. Kemp. He would remind one of St. Nick. (Santa Clause) Except for instead of a long white beard, it was short and carrot red. He was very laid-back. They got no homework in celebration of the new students. They went off to lunch.

"Friend Raven, what did you recieve in your edible offering?" Starfire asked.

"Joy," Raven said, in her casual monotone, "I got a carton of macaroni and cheese, a juice box and a Happy Harry Cookie"

They boys began lauging like fools. Raven make their lunchbags explode.

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested.

"Hey yourself," The voice was all to familiar to the Titans. Raven spun around faster than you could say Terra.

"Guys," Beast Boy announced, "This is Sarah."

Sarah, as timid as she was, hid behind Beast Boy. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to an overgrown oak.

"Promise not to tell them about my abilities!" Sarah pleaded.

"Whatever you say, Sarah." Beast Boy began to notice this event played out just like the Terra incident, but this time, Beast Boy was sure to keep everthing closed. Sarah smiled, then hugged him. _Cool, Beast Boy thought to himself, She digs me._


	10. Flying Mopeds

Things might get weird in this chapter. Just to let you know, if it's in italics, usually they are thinking to themselves or flashback, I'll tell you whats what! Please review, constructive critisisim please! i need help. i got honors english, need help with my writing. I don't own the titans blah blah blah all that legal junk... I don't own linkin park either.. dang

Beast boy discovered a bass guitar in the room he was staying in.

"That thing? It's a piece of junk, dosen't really work." Gruff said when he saw it

_No it's not, it just needs strings, Beast Boy thought to himself. _

"Hey Sarah, we could make a band!" Beast Boy announced.

"That sounds kinda childy, don't ya think?" Sarah retorted.

"Not really," Beast Boy stated. "Camille plays eletric guitar. Nick's good at percussion. Morgan's in chorus."

Sarah snorted. "Yeah right, like she'd sing."

After what Beast Boy told the other Titans was and 'emergency' they were pretty mad.

"You made us stop doing homework, just to ask to start a band?" Robin asked, in disbelief. He slid his hand over his face.

"I like the idea of uniting to intertwine several musical influnces." Starfire said, when putting her hands together, "Please friend Robin, join Beast Boy and friend Sarah in a Rick and Tumble uniting."

"Star," Beast Boy said, "It's rock and roll."

"I'm all for it!" Cyborg said, always willing to follow Beast Boy.

After hours of convincing, Beast Boy got Robin to join, but his attempts to bring Raven was in vain. Robin was Emcee, Starfire was the eletric guitar, Beast boy was eletric bass, Cyborg was the drummer, and Sarah was the current vocals. Since they didn't have material, they played Nobody's Listening by Linkin Park.

(If it's blue its Sarah if it's red its robin

Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it

The number one question is How could you ignore it

We drop right back in the cut over basement tracks With raps that got you backing this up like

Rewind that

We're just rolling with the rhythm

Rise from the ashes of stylistic division

With these non-stop lyrics of life living Not to be forgotten but still unforgiven

But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that

So I suppose that it gets to a point Where feelings got to get hurt

And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt, it goes

Tried to give you warning

But everyone ignores me

Told you everything loud and clear

But nobody's listening

Call to you so clearly But you don't want to hear me

Told you everything loud and clear

But nobody's listening

I've got a heart full of pain head full of stress

Hand full of anger held in my chest

And everything left is a waste of time I hate my rhymes

[But I hate everyone else's more]

I'm riding on the back of this pressure

Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together

Because all of this stress gave me something to write on

And the pain gave me something I could set my sights on

You never forget the blood, sweat, and tears

The uphill struggle over years

The fear and trash talking and the people it was to

And the people that started it just like you

Tried to give you warning

But everyone ignores me

Told you everything loud and clear

But nobody's listening

Call to you so clearly But you don't want to hear me

Told you everything loud and clear

But nobody's listening

I've got a heart full of pain head full of stress

[Nobody's listening]

Hand full of anger held in my chest

[Nobody's listening]

Uphill struggle blood, sweat, and tears

[Nobody's listening]

Nothing to gain everything to fear

[Nobody's listening]

The band members cheered for Robin and Sarah. Even Raven was cheering for them.

"Let's call ourselves, _The Flying Mopeds_!"

"You keep that title, and play for the school dance," A harsh voice said.

Whacha think? Not too good, a lttle short. Next chapter might be up tommorow. I've been typing all day, yeesh. please review, or you won't find out what happens next.


	11. Raven's Condition

I don't own theTitans but i own flying mopeds yay!!! I dont own M&M's or M2M or Mirror, Mirror.

Aqualad, Speedy, HotSpot, Wilderbeest, and Jinx searched endlessly for any evidence against Brother Blood. They only evidence they had was Jinx's word. Aqualad couldn't help but notice the occastional glace he got from Jinx. Did she have feelings for him? He questioned his own feelings, but nothing.

"Hey guys, I was able to hack the HIVE mainframe, but there's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Speedy asked.

Jinx nodded, "Yup." She streched, and pulled the rings out of her hair, letting it down. It put Aqualad in awe. He shook the feeling.

"Give me the book you twerp," Raven shouted at Floyd. She noticed Frances was nowhere in sight. Floyd had her journal where she wrote her poetry, that if Floyd read, he'd cry. Frances came running in the room with a spray bottle.

"She's a wich with cooties!" He yelled, and began spraying. Raven was barely able to control her anger. The twins' baseball cards all scattered amongst their room. Raven remembered the dance was tommorow. Her window blew open. Raven told herself to chill. _Chill? She asked herself. Whats up with that? _Raven decided to shower. While she was inside, the boys quietly creeped in and squirted honey all over Raven's brush. They also sprayed on some bright pink-instant hair coloring. They stepped out and waited. They heard a loud scream, and then the doornob blew off and busted through a wall. Raven jumped out with a black robe on. She chased the twins into their room. The door slammed, and the whole room turned black and white. The mirror cracked, the window blew open, and Floyd's glass baseball trophy shattered into a million pieces. Raven instanly reacted, and was slowly able to controll her powers. She blew the strands of pink hair from her eyes, and walked back into the bathroom. Later on, Deb approached the twins and asked, "Are you guys okay? I saw all of the broken things in your room." They were just outside Raven's door. She approached Deb from behind quietly, and shot the twins a death glare. They both nodded, and scampered away in terror. Raven looked around her room, wondering where her T-Comm was. Floyd had it, for sure. Raven put it behind her mirror, the only thing left was peanut butter stains. Raven lie awake in her bed, wondering if she should really join Flying Mopeds. _That would kill Beast Boy. She thought. What could it hurt? She though. Your reputation! _The conflict inside was tearing her apart. It was also tearing apart the curtains. She cut all thoughts and went into a deep black dreamless sleep.

Raven's tranquil darkness was endearing. But it was wrecked by Floyd and Frances imitating her.

"I'm Morgan. Life's so bad, I'm all alone, poor me. Fear me! And fool me!" They said in high pich voices.

"When will you two learn?" She said. They ran out before Raven could wrung their necks.

"You like vitamins?" Floyd asked in an Asian imiating voice, as he shoved a pill down her throat.

"What did you just put down my throat?" Raven asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," The two sang together.

"What are you two Captian Krakers up to?" Mike asked. Raven opened her mouth, but the twins said innocently, "Nothing."

Deb forced Raven to eat, although Raven wasn't hungry. She instantly felt sick. Raven ran for the bathroom. She came out two minutes later, quite green.

"You look sick Morgie! Better stay home from school."

"No," She replied, monotone. At school her friends became worried, when Raven ran for the bathroom every two or three hours.

"Rae, are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"You look a little more.." Beast Boy began.

"Pale," Robin finished.

"I have felt a bit nauseous," Raven remarked, calmly. They all stared at her blankly.

"What?" She asked, a bit more smoothly. Before anything else was said, Raven ran off to the bathrooms.

Robin turned on his T-Comm and dialed for Aqualad.

"Hey Robin, what's up?"

"Raven's sick." Robin stated. At the time, Aqualad was sipping coffee. He sprayed it all over Wilderbeest. He snorted.

"Well," Aqualad said recovering from the shock. "What woud you like me to do?"

"I'm going to turn her over to you" Robin said. "For a day or two."

Aqualad sprayed coffee again, this time, Speedy shot a reflective arrow, and the coffee landed all over Aqualad's hair. HotSpot chuckled.

"Don't push it, buddy," Aqualad said coldly to HotSpot.

"Talk about Dysfuntional Dudes!" Beast Boy said.

"Ok, fine whatever."

Robin began to plan for Raven's cover at home. He was going to write a note to her parents saying that 'Morgan' was staying at the school for a night for a project. To Robin's dismay, they fell for it! Robin was able to get HotSpot to take the T-Car to pick up Raven.

"And make sure she dosen't vomit on the new interior, be sure to fill up the tank when you're done, drive carefull, and in right-hand turns make certain to-" Cyborg explained in one breath.

"Go easy on the gas, I know!" HotSpot said, rather annoyed.

The Titans were bogged down with homework, so they couldn't practice. The remaining five decided to work at Robin's new house. Beast Boy and Sarah began talking about their first tofu moment.

"And I was like, 'Dude I am now tofu CRAZY!'" Which was the end of Beast Boy's explaination.

"Is it normal for them to do that?" Cyborg asked Robin. "Aren't they related or something?"

"No Cy, remember, the adoption thing was staged, so really they're babysitters."

When Robin mentioned staged, Sarah became somewhat distant. They finished homework at eight thrity, which left about fifteen minutes for them to decide wether or not to play at the school dance.

"We get two songs, I was thinking, one dance song, one romance, to end it with a kiss," Beast Boy said smoothly. The team waited for the monotone voice to put him down.

"I was out one day, when I heard friend Raven singing, and I talked to myself by saying, 'My friend Raven is good at vocalizing," Starfire explained. She tended to string together nonsence sentences when she got nervous or excited. "I was listening to a sound technology, and I heard a vocalization about a refection. I am thinking there were known as the M&M's."

"Star, first they're called Radios, next we call them songs, and I think the song she means is Mirror, Mirror, by M2M?" Robin said.

"Yes, I am believeing you are correct," Starfire replied. "I am worried, for our companion."

"Don't worry, she'll be okay."

Everyone left for home. Now Robin could go to sleep. He changed into his Pajamas and lied down. He had some sort of dream about him and Raven had a son.

Robin sat up quickly. _Just a bad dream, Robin said to himself. It's not real, although, it makes alot of sence. _Robin set aside his worries, and went back to sleep. The next day, after a long day at school, the Titans were all called by Aqualad.

"Hey Titans, I have some news about Raven's condition,"

HAHAHA You don't have control. The Matrix **_is _**control, and you must have it too!


	12. The Answer

(On the phone) "Who do I have to kill to get the Titans?" (On the other side) "YOurseld

They all rushed over to Starfire's house, out of curiousity.

Robin knew what was comming...

"The thing about raven is..."

Aqualad was building suspence. His face poured over in distress.

"Well," Aqualad began, "She's having.."

"Just tell us already!" Robin shouted.

"an allergic reaction!!" Aqualad shouted cheerfully. "She's reacting to a type of antibiotic. Some stuff for kids when they get ear infections. It's really nothing to worry about."

The Titans gave a sigh of relief.

"Hahaha! That's funny, I was beginning to think she was-" Beast Boy began, but was cut off by Robin, who had covered Beast Boy's mouth.

"We've also got a way to get you guys out. You have to send someone to meet Jinx tommorrow at the Late Latte. For some reason she's cut contact."

"It's likely she cut contact, because she had to go undercover," Robin said, as he rubbed his chin.

"I will be deciding to go to this redezvous, to see Jinx." Starfire volunteered.

"Fine, but I'll go with you. I don't want you to get into any trouble." Robin insisted. Starfire frowned deeply, but Robin didn't notice.

"Then it's agreed, you two go to the Late Latte, rendezvous with Jinx, and pick up Raven." Aqualad declared.

"Sounds simple enough," Cyborg admitted. "But there's a catch right?"

Aqualad became solemn. "She said she'd be there for ten minutes. Starting at 6:50."

Speedy butted in. "Don't g-"

But the connection whent dead.

"What was he going to say?" Beast Boy said. "Something reaaaaaaly weird is goin down."

"He was probally going to say something about not getting excited." Robin said.

The other Titans became even more solemn than Aqualad.

"What's going on here?" Beast Boy asked. "First, Jinx shows up, Raven pukes, then you and Aqualad start acting all psycho!!"

"Whoa, calm down Beast Boy, before you explode."

Cyborg's facial expresson went from relaxed to alarmed when he checked his arm scanner.

"Eat this No-Brain!" Cyborg shouted, as he tried to blast Robin with his beam cannon.

"Cy, what are you, crazy!?" Beast Boy blurted. "You're shooting at your friend.

"Please Cyborg, do not use your technology against an ally." Starfire pleaded.

"This isn't Robin, it's an imposter!" Cyborg shouted. "Either that, or he's got some advanced mind control."

"Is that your final answer?" Sarah asked.

"Damn right it is," Cyborg said.

"Sarah, you're not using your remote viewing?" Beast Boy asked, bewildered.

"Yes I am, well I was." Sarah admitted, sporting her evil laugh.

"That's it! I've had it with girlfriends!" Beast Boy said, as he charged at Sarah, but stopped midway. She had taken all control over him.

Beast Boy was aware of what he was doing, but he didn't have control.

_Fight it Beast Boy!! He kept repeating to himself. _But his efforts were in vain. He turned into a snake, and began slithering towards Starfire. Before anyone could react, he rapped around her body so tight, she was put in an unconscious state. Beast Boy was unable to stop, so he gave up. His possesed body was moved towards Sarah, and handed Starfire over.

"Thanks Beastie!" Sarah said as she let go of Beast Boy.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled.

"If you make a move for her, Beast Boy dies." Sarah said coldly.

Robin stoped quickly. "You won't get away with this!"

Sarah cackled and said, "Ah, but I will Robin." And she levitated into the night, leaving Beast Boy behind.

Just then their T-Comms went off. It was Speedy.

He began talking without notice. "Aqualad, he injured HotSpot, took Raven to the Late Latte. Please, help her."

Speedy had an array of cuts a bruises all over his face.

"Speedy!" Robin yelled as the line was cut. "Darn! I knew Jinx set up a trap! Sarah's probally working for HIVE too!"

Starfire's new mom came running into the room with Ron at her side.

"What's going on in here?" asked anxiously. Her hand were at her hips and she had a 'Give me the right answer, or I'll slice your throat' glare.

"We were. uh... just," Robin couldn't think of an answer.

Cyborg thought quickly and finished for Robin, "We were practicing for a play! It is a very dramatic play!"

She shrugged and left the room.

"Listen you little punks," Ron said angerly. "If you did anything to harm Ami, I'm gonna KILL YOU!" He said the last two words through gritted teeth.

"Yes sir," Beast Boy said weakly.

"We gotta get to that cafe, quick!" Robin insisted.

"But how do you know that she'll be there?" Cyborg asked.

"You'll just have to trust me."

The two guys nodded. They all flew through the hole in the ceiling.

"I'm so glad I finally got a jetpack installed." Cyborg admitted as he swooped and did flips. The were at the destination in no time at all. Astonishingly, Jinx was at a table in the corner.

"Move in, Titans!" Robin commanded. "Stealth is our main weapon."

Beast Boy morphed into an ant, and scurried over towards Jinx, but some clumsy customer was a milimeter off from squashing Beast Boy. He morphed into a fly and flew out the door, disorented. Robin's plan was better. He removed his glove and gagged her, whiled Cyborg quickly dragged her into a private bathroom.

"Talk!" Robin demanded.

"We can't she's on her way!" Jinx dictated.

"We know you two were in cahoots!" Cyborg yelled.

"Sarah? No, she was helping me!" Jinx yelled.

The door ripped off its hinges, through the darkness they saw Gizmo, Mammoth and another familiar face.....


	13. Faked Death

Finally the Cliffhanger ends, or does it? This may be the last chapter, (sob) I don't own Teen Titans, but I own Adolesence Titan Brand Toothpaste.(JES KIDDIN) I also don't own Chronic Future or Time and Time Again.

"Terra?!" Beast Boy asked stammered. "But.. but I thought you were..."

"Dead? Yeah, it's funny how some fake lava really helps fake a death."

"Oh snap, tell me you just didn't break BB's heart." Cyborg shouted.

"Sorry, Cy," Robin admitted quietly. "She did."

"YOU LITTLE RAT!" Beast Boy snarled. They all attacked without warning. Midway through the battle, they fled.

"Yeah, run cowards!" Beast Boy snarled as he shook his fist. "About you.." He said to Jinx.

"My neural scanners show no sign of deception." Cyborg announced.

Jinx grinned. "We'll still be watching!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Okay," Jinx said innocently, "but, I can tell you all I know."

Jinx began into a long explaination, about Terra being twins with Sarah. That's why Terra or Sarah didn't fell like explaining. Their powers killed their parents. Somehow, Terra unlocked Sarah's powers and took total controll, so Sarah is deeply good, but Terra has taken over Sarah. Terra uses her twins power to take controll. Currently she has controll of Gizmo, Mammoth, Aqualad, Wilderbeest, Raven, and her latest project, Starfire.

The explaination left the boys' jaws haging wide open. They decided their only option was to heal their two remaining friends, and inflitrate Terra's operation. The dash to the Tower left Beast Boy pondering, "Why didn't we just back out of our new lives?" So he asked alloud.

"Duh! Because you are the GOOD GUYS! You always do the right thing!" Jinx shouted. "How do you do it?"

"We just do," Robin explained stupidly. Jinx thought the answer was more deep, it was written all over her face, literally. The boys looked over at her.

"What?" Jinx shouted.

"Your face! It says, The answer is more deep." Beast Boy read.

Jinx blushed, and the words faded. "If I have deep thoughts, it becomes marked on my face. Watch!'

She began to concentrate, then her face said, Beast Boy is sweet. Robin chuckled quietly, which made Jinx turn bright red. There was a dead, uncomfotable silence for the remainder of the trip. The Tower was a wreck, papers were scattered, the furniture was torn, and there were small traces of blood. HotSpot lie unconscious, and Speedy sat tenderly in a lounge chair.

Speedy smiled weakly, "Welcome back Titan-" but he was cut short, noticing the lack of Titans.

"Where are the other three?" Speedy inquired.

"Three?" The boys shouted together.

"Yeah, Terra. She's back right?"

Beast Boy said solemnly, "She never left." He began to explain, the twin problem (Sarah-Terra), pink hair dye, ect.

Speedy looked winded. "Wow, that's alot! And Jinx knew all this?"

She nodded, guiltily. They began to get to work.

"I need a break," Beast Boy admitted quietly.

"Oh, come on Beast Boy, you didn't do anything!" Robin insisted.

"Not that way, with all this info." He said, as he headed for the rooftop.

_Inspiring, shining, rising and when you're in my way,_

_I'm not dividing me from you cause we're working together_

_Perfect in its splendor like the currents of the weather_

_This splinter in my center is hiding all of my pleasure_

_Is me manifested as you in this endeavor?_

_One responcibilty is taken I can render_

_Experience to be however, I wanna rember._

Beast Boy sighed, he could see his breath, it couldn't have been that cold out. He was alone, and cold. Not on the surface. He heard footsteps from behind, but he didn't seem to acknowledege it, much.

"Hey, BB." Jinx said in her slightly bubbly voice.

_"She's way better than Raven, she can feel, it's like a breath of fresh air!" _Beast Boy thought to himself.

"Hyia, Jinx." He said, grinning. Without warning, she sat, and held his hand.

_Time and Time again we fall into the depths of who we are_

_But you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find._

They locked eyes, feeling each others warm breath across their faces, moving closer and closer...

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted. "Ahh! Looks like I caught you two in the act!"

"Shut up Robin, you and Star do WAY more!" Beast Boy said. "Go away!"

"Ok," Robin replied.

Jinx looked distressed.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"What were your parents like?" Jinx asked.

Beast Boy frowned. He was getting frustrated, but he calmed himself, and explained, "My parents weren't always the nicest. Especially when I discovered my powers."

"Go on," Jinx encouraged.

"So one day, when I was ten, I was playing video games, when suddenly, I turn into a cat. That's when my hair and skin turned green, so my parents, they freaked." Beast Boy said, quite discouraged. "And so my mom saw, and she said, 'My son is not a freak, you are, therefore you're not my son, get out" Tears seemed to cascade from Beast Boy's eyes.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry." Jinx apologized. Beast Boy morphed into a falcon, and flew away. He had to get away, clear his thoughts. While out, he spotted Terra. She was leaning over Sarah shouting things. Beast Boy swooped down to listen closer.

"That's right Sarah, you were the one who killed mom and dad! You were the lost soul! That's right, cut deeper!" Terra was taunting Sarah, who was slitling her wrists.

Sarah mumbled quietly and sadly behind her tears, "Please stop," She seemed to be struggling with inner thoughts.

"Try, try Sarah, although you were never really good at that either." Terra taunted.

"Get away from her, muderer!" Beast Boy said through gritted teeth. He morphed into a viper, and in an act of pure rage, he bit her.

The venom took effect immediately. The sight of it made Sarah surprisingly saddened.

"Why did you do that?" Sarah asked. "We gotta get her to a hospital!"

"No," Beast Boy said darkly, "She must agree to help our remaining friends."

"I won't!" Terra said in her weakned condition.

"Please Beast Boy," Sarah pleaded through tears.

But their actions were meaningless, Terra was dying. The relationship with Terra flashed before his eyes.

_Do you wanna be just like her? _Beast Boy asked himself.

The decision was clear...

WOOT Three Cliffhangers in a row. Is the suspence killing you? Good. Review and find out if Terra dies.....


	14. The Titan's Concert

Okay, I know you've been killed by the suspence of an unheard of THREE cliffies (IDK if thats true) ne wayz, back to the Finale!! YAY! I don't own the Titans or the Songs! So remember, if its italic its song soundtrack or innner thoughts.

"Fine, Sarah," Beast Boy finally agreed.

Sarah's face brightened. "Thank you so much!" She kissed him on the cheek.

He quickly morphed into a horse and galloped to a nearby hospital. On arrival, she was quickly taken away to a room and given antivenom. Sarah was given treatment for her cut wrists. Luckily she lost very little blood. The two sat solemnly and quiety in the waiting room.

"There's only one thing I don't get," Beast Boy said.

"What's that?" Sarah asked curiously.

"How was Terra able to use remote viewing?"

Sarah frowned, and gazed at the ground for awhile. "Since we're twins, we have a psyhic connection, so we're able to take each others powers. Terra got to mine first."

"Thank god she's unconscious."

Sarah sat up swiftly. "That dosen't mean she's useless!"

"She's a good guy now!" Beast Boy realized.

The two grinned widely and ran into her room. There was a white blanket over her frail body. The pair stopped dead in their tracks.

"T-Terra?" Sarah managed to say.

She was dead, neither of them wanted to realize it, but it was true. Beast Boy was more hearkbroken than the last time Terra died. Sarah screamed in rage and ran out of the hospital. Beast Boy sighed and went home. It was like Terra's betrayal all over, except from a different perspective. Was it the same way for Robin and Raven? Did they feel pity for the dead one? Grief for the one who lost their only friend? The thought reminded him, Raven and Starfire. His first idea was to look in the cave were Terra 'died.' Outside the opening were two large guaze bandages. The opening had a trail of blood and teardrops. Beast Boy bursted into a sprint and skidded into the main caven with Terra inside. There was a girl, her charcoal hair spread all over her face. She was kneeling, and saying something to the statue. Her arms were covered in blood, and her skin was noticeably pale.

_And I'd.._

_Give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to..._

"Sarah.." Beast Boy muttered quietly, but it echoed, and she heard. The opening he was in began to collapse.

"Please don't do this!" Beast Boy pleaded, "Help me find my friends and we'll leave you alone. In fact," Beast Boy's words were no match for Sarah's anger. It only made her anger larger. Rocks and debris was being constantly thrown around. Just when Beast Boy was going to back out, his vision saw everything black and white.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted happily.

She smiled warmly and her pink highlights fluttered around her pale cheeks. Starfire was outside the protective sphere blasting away at forlorn debris.

"Terra is.." Beast Boy began.

"I know," Raven said quite loudly.

"Nice hair," Beast Boy commented sarcasitally.

Raven frowned. They began the battle against Sarah, and they were on the winning side. Luckily, Wilderbeest and Aqualad were able to join the battle later on, although Aqualad was useless. Finally, Wilderbeest got ahold of the pesky girl, and the others carefully watched.

"This isn't over!!" Sarah yelled with the obvious tone of anger. Her face began to tear apart into millions of tiny partilcles, untill Sarah was no more than a bad memory.

"Is this really all over?" Beast Boy asked as the rising sun rose in the east. They waited for a sign in the solemn silence.

_Its easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much eaiser to go_

_Then face all this pain here all alone.._

They all piled into the Tower quietly, and replaying the night's events.

To Cyborg's horror, they were supposed to play at the school dance that night. "Ahww maaan! I'm not even ready, and I've got nothin' to wear!" He complained.

Raven emergered from her room, sporting her new pink hair. It was a dark hot pink.

"I'm never gonna get used to that," Robin admitted.

"Friend Raven why is your hair as Jinx?" Starfire asked.

She smiled briefly and said, "Thank Floyd and Frances."

"Please friend Raven, join me and the Frying Mopheads!" Starfire coaxed.

"No Star, it's Flying Mopeds!" Beast Boy corrected obessively.

"I think I will." Raven thought.

Everyone gasped.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked as he felt her forehead, "Are you feeling alright? You still sick from the medicine?"

She chuckled, and a lamp vaporized. "I'm fine Cy."

"Might you finger the sticks on the peahni?" Stafire asked.

No one knew what she was talking about.

"Uh... Star? What are you talking about?" Raven questioned.

"The peahni," Stafire repeated. She pulled out a grand piano.

"Ohh," Robin pieced together, "A piano!"

"I haven't played in years." Raven admitted.

Although a little incorrect, Raven was able to piece together 'Phantom of the Opera'

"Glorious! I enjoyed the Fadom or the Ostrich!" Starfire squealed.

No one corrected her, they just laughed.

"Okay, but we have to get out of the adoption thing!" Beast Boy said.

"Let's go downtown and have a chat with Mr. Mercer," Robin said sneakily.

Mr.'Mercer' was on the phone. "Yeah.... okay... I'll be right there!"

He began walking out of the office when the Titans grabbed him. Robin dragged him to his chair while Raven tied him up.

"What do you want with me?" Mr. Mercer asked with a tone of fear.

The chair turned black and began dancing around the room.

"Vuwaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" He kept shouting.

Robin handcuffed him and said, "You're under arrest!"

He kicked him out of the office, and he slid across the marble floor. They headed back to their 'homes' to get their clothes back

"Well are you sure your parents came back?" Deb kept insisting.

"Yes, they wanted me back!" Raven kept replying angerly

"B-y-y-y-y-y-y-ye Morgie!" The twins said together.

Raven looked up at Deb and asked innocently, "May I have a minute with the twins?"

Deb smiled and said, "Sure!!"

Raven was feeling devious. She used the exact same method the twins used on her: gag, tie, make-up. Unfortunately, durning the process, a bookcase was melted, a picture on the wall shattered, and the makeup on their faces began to melt.

"Bye, boys," Raven said coldly, and left. (A/N their mom didn't know untill the next morning)

"May I pick out your attire?" Starfire asked.

"Sure," Raven said, back at her monotone.

Stafire gave Raven a long black silk skirt, and a white slik v-neck shirt. Starfire wore the opposite colors. Cyborg wore a sand-colored trench coat, black baggy jeans and a white dress t-shirt. Beast Boy wore a black shirt that said: Bass, he wore navy blue baggy jeans. (DUUUUUDE! Baggy jeans are the boys' trademark) Robin wore a red dress t-shirt, and you guessed it, baggy black dress pants. Cyborg was able to stick a decal (sticker) on his bass drum. The picture was of a moped. On the moped was BB, Sarah, and Terra.

"I know their evil," Cyborg said modestly, "but they were both Titans at one points. Darn good ones too,"

Beast Boy rose his guitar pick in the air, as if it were a goblet, "To the lost Titans,"

Cyborg rose a drumstick, Starfire rose a pick also, Raven did nothing, and Robin rose his fist.

"To the lost Titans," They all said, including Raven.

They headed to the school's dance, which was to celerate the Titan's discovery, and the end of the school year. Robin was going to sing Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved, and the Red Hot Chili Pepper's Forture Faded. Raven and Starfire were to sing The Yeah Yeah Yeah's Maps.

**Maroon 5: She Will Be Loved, Sung By Robin**

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Try so hard to say goodbye

**Red Hot Chili Pepper's Fortune Faded, Sung By Robin**

They say at chess you've got to kill the queen  
And then you've made it...  
Do you?  
A funny thing, a king that gets himself  
Assassinated...  
Hey now, every time I loose...  
Altitude...  
You took the town by storm  
Now the mess you made is nominated...  
Do you?  
Now put away your welcome,  
Soon you'll find you've overstayed it  
Hey now, every time I loose...  
Altitude...  
So divine, hell of an elevator,  
All the while, my fortune faded,  
Never mind the consequences of my  
Wildest time, my fortune faded...  
To medicate this state of mind,  
You'll find is overrated...  
Do you?  
You saw it all come down and now  
It's time to imitate it...  
Hey now, every time I loose...  
Altitude...  
So divine, hell of an elevator,  
All the while, my fortune faded,  
Nevermind the consequences of my  
Wildest time, my fortune faded...  
Come on God, do I seem bulletproof?  
So divine, hell of an elevator,  
All the while, my fortune faded,  
Nevermind the consequences of my  
Wildest time, my fortune faded...  
So divine, hell of an elevator,  
All the while, my fortune faded,  
Nevermind the consequences of my  
Wildest time, my fortune faded...

**Yeah Yeah Yeah's Maps sung by Raven and Starfire (Bold is Raven Italic is Starfire, underline is both)**

_Pack up  
I'm straight  
Enough_  
**Oh, say say say**  
_Oh, say say say_  
**Oh, say say say**  
_Oh, say say say_  
**Oh, say say say**  
**Wait, they don't love you like i love you  
Wait, they don't love you like i love you  
Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!  
They don't love you like i love you...**  
_Made off  
Don't stray  
My kind's your kind  
I'll stay the same  
Pack up  
Don't stray_  
**Oh, say say say**  
_Oh, say say say_  
_Wait! they don't love you like i love you  
Wait! they don't love you like i love you  
Ma-a-a-aps, wait!  
They don't love you like i love you..._  
Wait! they don't love you like i love you  
Ma-a-a-aps, wait!  
They don't love you like i love you...  
Wait, they don't love you like i love you  
Wait, they don't love you like i love you  
Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!  
They don't love you like i love you...  
Wait, they don't love you like i love you  
Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!  
They don't love you like i love you...

The crowd went completely insane, people were cheering, and some were clapping, but the mood was the same. Raven was grinning like an idiot, Starfire had a welcoming smile, and the boys were impressed by the girls' performance. Even though a few spotlights were exploded, and most of the windows shattered, the Titans had a decent expirence. Especially Raven!

WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M FINALLY DONE!!! WOOT 4 ME! TELL ME PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rEvIeW pLeAsE!!!!!! and mabye you might get a cookie! yay for cookies!!


End file.
